SUMMARY A fundamental advance in Neuroimaging in the last 10 years has been the development of methods to derive regional parcellations of the cerebral cortex, or `parcellated connectomes', from structural and/or functional MRI data. Within the Conte Center, the Neuroimaging core will focus on providing single subject and group connectomes of the brain in humans and macaques. Specifically, connectomes will allows for: (1) the localization of recording sites in relation to independently localized human cortical regions and networks; (2) standardization of recording site localization across centers, which will in turn provide a way to compare results across experiments; (3) definition of a macaque monkey cortical parcellation atlas for the comparison, sharing, and meta-analysis of physiological studies within our consortium, but also the wider non-human primates physiological community. The Neuroinformatics core will facilitate data sharing across the Conte Center sites and the neuroscience community through an open source web interface.